The Other Side of the Screen
by YoungWriterAtWork
Summary: Santana starts getting threatened and stalked online by some stranger. As he forces her to do bad things that she doesn't want to do, he grows stronger and threatens to send the secret sex tape that she and Brittany made viral. Eventually she comes face to face with him. Warning: Rape.


_**1**_

_**Stalker**_

The room was silent. All that could be heard was the whirring sound of the laptop and the heavy breathing of the teenage girl. The glowing light from the laptop screen lit up the entire bedroom, creating a warm and mysterious atmosphere.

Santana blinked. She chewed on her nails for a good five minutes as she read the anonymous message that had just come through. Well, it wasn't totally anonymous. The name of the guy was "James" but she had no clue who he was. His profile picture showed him with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. She gulped and re-read the message three more times.

**_Hey. Saw your profile pic. Smoking hot x_**

Santana scoffed and shook her head, before typing back a quick reply.

_**You're not my type I'm afraid. Don't even know you anyway.** _

A reply was typed back to her literally straight after.

**_Does that matter? x_**

**_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! _**

Santana hoped that the capital letters would help. She hoped that they'd send him away and he'd never bother her again. He typed back a winky face, and then a love heart. Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed the lid of the laptop. She was about to shut it when there was a beep and another message came through.

**_Don't you dare shut that laptop down! _**

Santana never admitted to feeling scared. She was Santana Lopez from Lima Heights, Badass Santana Lopez. She'd never slept with a nightlight, she always got rid of the spiders in the house, she didn't fidget and squirm at the thought of being high up and she insulted everyone who was mean to her. She gulped nervously though and her stomach churned. She looked around her bedroom and glanced out of the window but she couldn't see anybody watching her.

**_My parents are downstairs._**

She felt so utterly stupid and childish, threatening to get her parents involved. It was like when she was a kid and they were in the playground. A fight would break out and every child was immediately saying "my dad could beat your dad up" or "I'll tell my mom on you." It was absolutely ridiculous but maybe the random person was a coward and would run at the idea of Santana telling her parents.

_**Wanna see something? xxx**_

Santana took a deep breath, as her fingers hovered over the keyboard of the laptop. She quickly typed "no" but then deleted it and replied with "okay." She waited and she waited and she waited. When she was sure that they'd gone, a video flicked up in the message box.

It was the sex tape that she and Brittany had made together. Santana gasped and ran her hands through her tangled hair, before holding them up to her face.

"Oh my god," she whispered, trying her best to hold back her tears. "No. No. No. No. No."

_**Are you okay? xxx**_

_**How did you get that? **_

Santana responded quickly. She needed to know how this stranger had somehow got hold of her and Brittany's sex tape.

_**You don't want to come out as gay just yet, do you? xx disobey me at any time and this puppy will go viral! **_

_**You can't do that!**_

Santana let out a silent scream and sat back in her computer chair. Her heart was beating heavily. Sweat poured down her face and she was sure that she was either going to throw up or pass out.

_**Number 1...**_ _**x**_

Santana sighed deeply and typed something back to him.

_**What do you want?**_

_**You obey my every command. You disobey once and well, you won't like what happens. I can see what you are doing at every minute of everyday, even at school. You can't see me but I can see you.**_

Santana silently started sobbing to herself.

**_You can't do this. Please stop!_**

**_You don't tell me what to do. I will let you off this once but if it happens again, you won't like it!_**

Santana glanced around her room and nervously began to type. Her hands were shaking.

_**I have to go. I have school tomorrow so I have to go.**_

_**HOLD IT! One more thing... xxx**_

_**What?**_

_**You're my girlfriend now xxx**_

Santana scoffed and frowned at the computer screen, reading over what he'd just said to her.

**_Yeah right? You know I don't swing that way._**

**_You'll like it, don't worry xxx_**

Santana just shut the laptop down. She rubbed her face with her hands and tried to take deep, slow breaths. Her phone buzzed and immediately thinking it'll be Brittany sending through her usual goodnight sleep tight text, she answered it.

_**Sleep well Beautiful! xxx**_

It was him.

_**How did you get my number? I can block you, you know?**_

Santana pursed her lips together as she threatened to block this anonymous stalker.

_**I have my ways and you won't because I know how to find you and then you'll be sorry. Now sleep tight, you have school tomorrow xxx**_

Santana screamed and chucked her cell phone across the room. It hit the wall and fell onto her duvet cover. The door opened and Maribel popped her head round the door, giving Santana a concerned look.

"Is everything okay Sweetie?" She asked.

Santana nodded, trying to hold back her frightened tears. "Yeah. Everything is fine. Honest."

"Okay." She smiled at her daughter. "Well, if you need to talk then I'm here. Alright?"

Santana nodded. Maribel left the room and shut the door behind her, leaving Santana to get some sleep. Santana barely got any sleep that night though. Her mind was too focused on the stranger on the other side of the screen.

**Hope you like it so far guys. Let me know what you think :) **


End file.
